The Letter
by 42971
Summary: Captain gives Olivia a letter from her mother before her wedding. Will she change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters, except Michael. The idea of SVU was created by the genious himself...Dick Wolf.

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct late one afternoon. "What are you doing here?" Munch asked as she looked through her desk.

"I fogot some pamphlets for the wedding."

Olivia has been engaged for about a month now and there was less than a week left before the wedding. She had taken this week off to get ready for the wedding. She had asked Captain to walk her down the aisle the week before, that which he agreed to. Everyone in SVU knew the man she was marrying. Michael was his name. He was a cop from Queens.

Elliot walked into the squad room. "Liv get out of here. You arent supposed to be here."

"I know."

Captain came out of his office. "Olivia. Can I see you for a second?"

Olivia passed Captain going into his office. He closed the door and than walked to his desk getting a letter out.

"This was something your mother gave me during your second year here. She asked me to give you this before you got married."

Olivia was taken back. She thought back to the day when her mother came to the precinct. It was the first and last time she would ever come to the precinct. She had wanted to talk to Captain, but Olivia didnt know why.

"She gave it to you that day she came in didnt she?"

Captain nodded.He gave Olivia the letter. "She said for you not to read it until the day of or before your wedding."

Olivia got tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

That night Michael had work and Olivia had some last minute things to do for the wedding, but she was distracted. The letter was sitting right there next to her. She didnt want to open it, and yet she did. As she reached for the letter there was a knock on the door. She knew it couldnt be Michael.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Elliot Stabler with a wedding present for soon to be bride Olivia Benson."

As Olivia opened the door she smiled.

"Whats this?" Olivia motioned to the wrapped present.

"Im not telling. You will have to find out for yourself." Elliot placed the wedding present on the table. "I see you have alot to do." Elliot said seeing the mess of papers on the table.

"Ha. Try getting married today. Its awful." Olivia relized what she had just said. After Elliots divorce was completed almost 6 months ago Olivia had tried to be sensitive to the situation. "Im sorry."

"No problem. Im used to it."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Olivia opened the fridge.

"Nope. Im fine."

"Alright. Water for me than."

Olivia walked over to the table and sat down. Elliot followed. The room was silent for a few minutes. Olivia looked through papers and Elliot just looked down at the papers drifting off into space. Than the phone ran startling him.

Olivia picked up the phone. "Benson." Olivia mouthed hold on to Elliot and walked into the living room. Elliot looked on the table and saw the letter. On the envelope it said 'My Daughter Olivia' Elliots heart sank. He was there that day and had seen the letter in her mothers hand when she walked in. He never knew what it said. He truely wanted to know. Olivia than walked back into the room.

"Sorry it was Michael."

Elliot didnt answer. He was still looking at the letter. He looked up at Olivia. "Did you read it yet?"

"No. I didnt."

"I remember the day she came. I saw this in her hand when she walked into Captains office."

Olivia gently took it from Elliot and held it. "Im scared to open it."

"Why"  
"Because its my mother. She always had a low opinion of men."

"Open it when you want to." Elliot got up placing a hand on her shoulder."If you need me just call."

* * *

Please Review. I have the whole story written out so when I get reviews I will post it! Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Characters belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up feeling like she hadnt slept at all. She just layed there in bed wishing she could sleep some more. Michael was still sleeping so Olivia got up, took a shower and made some coffee. Michael soon came into the kitchen and went through the papers and helped Olivia organize everything.

"Whats this?" he asked holding up the letter from her mother.

"Captain gave it to me yesterday. Its from my mother."

"Well open it. Maybe she left us some money." As he began to open it Olivia grabbed it from him.

"Is that all you care about? My mother died and left me one last letter and all you want to know is if she left us money?"

"Olivia come on. You know what I meant."

Olivia was headed for the door. "What did you mean Michael?"

"We could us it thats all."

Olivia grabbed her coat and stormed out of the apartment. She got into her car and drove. She didnt know where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to read that letter.  
Soon Olivia found herself infront of Elliots house. She knew he wasnt there. She knew he was at work, but she still felt safe.

There were only two days left before the wedding. She thought it would be fine to open it now. She grabbed it out of her pocket with tears streaming down her face. As she opened it up more tears came.

Olivia,

Today is your special day. I hope I am there. If not this will be the last letter you will recieve from me. I can only hope that you are happy. I also hope that the man you are marrying is your handsom parter, Elliot. Just by the way you talk about him shows me how much in love you are with him. I know he is married, but maybe in the future he wont be. Dont marry someone that you truely dont love and that will only be a stand in for the man you really and truely love with all your heart. I just hope you are happy with who you are marrying and the life you have right now.Follow your dreams and your heart.

Love,  
Mom

Olivia closed the letter. It hit her hard. Harder than she ever imagined that it would. As she sat there with tears going down her face her cell began to ring. She wipped the tears from her face and cleared her throat.

"Benson." she answered only to hear Michaels voice on the other end. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. "Michael I just need to be by myself right now." The second she hung up the phone it rang again. "Michael I told you..." this time it wasnt Michael. It was Elliot. He was home and had just noticed Olivia was sitting in her car.  
Olivia walked up the walkway to the door were Elliot stood on the other side of the screen. He could see she had been crying and that something was wrong. Silently he opened the screen and she walked in and walked into the living room and sat down. Elliot than joined her.  
"What happened?" he asked.

"Michael saw the note. I told him it was from my mother. All he said was 'well open it maybe she left us some money.'" Olivia put her head in her hands. Elliot slid over closer to her and put his hand on her back.

"Did you read it?"

She looked up at him. "Yes." They looked deeper and deeper into each others eyes until they were so close that they could taste each others breath. Olivia reached and placed her hand on his cheek as their lips met. Elliot lifted his hand up and placed it on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Olivia slid her tongue into his mouth and their tongues danced with each other. They were in their own world. Until Olivias cell phone rang. She jumped. As she looked into Elliots eyes once again she began to cry knowing that what her mother had written was right. Elliot got up and paced around the room thinking about what had just happened.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked nerviously.

She looked at him and than grabbed her phone. "Benson." It was Michael once again. "Yes. Ill be home soon."

Olivia hung up and than got up. She walked over to Elliot stopping him in his tracks. "I have to go."

"Olivia Im sorry I..."

Olivia stopped him mid sentence by placing her hand over his mouth. "I dont regret it." She got the letter out of her pocket and gave it to Elliot. "Read it"  
Elliot opened the letter and sat down on the couch. Olivia could tell by his facial expressions what parts he was reading.

"Is it true?"

"Elliot...I...I cant..." Olivia couldnt answer. She took the letter from Elliot and ran out the front door and to her car.

When she reached her apartment she wiped the tears off her face once again and headed up to her apartment.

As she walked in the door Michael was there standing waiting for her. "Where were you?" "Michael dont do this now."

"Do what? Ask the women that I am about to marry where she was?"

"Yes. I shouldnt have to explain myself to you."

Michael walked over to her and glabbed her arms. "You will answer me." he said shaking her.  
Olivia pulled away. He has never done that to her before and she had never been more afraid of him than she was at that very moment. He looked at her and realized what he had done.  
"Olivia. I am so sorry. I dont know what I was doing." he told her as he walked over to her and hugged her. He stroked her hair and she wished that it was Elliot and not Michael.

* * *

One Chapter left. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own these characters. Dick Wolf does, but I think you know that.

* * *

Olivia only had one more day to get ready and have the resersal at the church. After Olivia had her fitting and she had made sure that everything was set and ready she headed over to the church.

"Is everyone here?" Olivia asked Casey storming into the church.

"Olivia dont worry everything is ready."

Olivia sighed in releafe.

As they practiced walking down the aisle and saying their vowes Olivia noticed that one person, the person who was supposed to be there, the one person who she needed to be there wasnt there. Elliot wasnt there. She knew why. She knew it was about the day before. About the kiss. The one that she would never regret. The one that was so passionate.

"Michael I think you should stay at Deriks place tonight. We dont need any bad luck."

"Are you afraid of bad luck?" Michael didnt think it was a big deal.

"I do." Olivia answered sternly.

Michael kissed her and began to leave. "Im going to go pick up some things though."

"Okay."

After Micheal had left and everyone else had gone out for some drinks Olivia got into her car and drove to the precinct. She just wanted to be near a place she loved and knew...her work. As Olivia walked into the squad room she noticed no one was there. She walked over to her desk and walked around Elliots tracing the edges with her fingers and than finally sitting down in her old beat up chair which she had asked Captain to have replaced months before. Olivia than went into deep thought about when she first came to SVU, all the jokes that her and the squad played on each other, and all the times she looked into Elliots eyes and felt like she was drowning in the ocean.

"How did I know you would be here?" Captain asked walking into the squad room.

"I needed to think."

"Ill be in my office if you need me."

Olivia nodded as Captain walked into his office closing the door.

Soon after Olivia got up and began to walk to the elevator when she bumped into Elliot.

"Elliot." was all she could say.

"Liv."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Elliot didnt know what to say. He wanted to see her and yet he didnt.

He followed her a very short distance to the wall by the elevator.

"I want you to be there tomorrow. I really missed you tonight."

"Ill try."

"Please." Olivia said leaving to the elevator which opened instantly when she pushed the button.

As Olivia went down the elevator she realized that she wasnt the only one feeling this way. He did too. She wasnt alone. At this point in time it was too late to leave Michael. She loved Mihcael, or thats at least what she thought.

On the way home Olivia thought hard about what she should do. She wasnt sure she could get out of the wedding. There was so much she loved about Michael, but she loved more about Elliot. "What about work?" she thought. She knew that Captain would be upset and might seperate them. She couldnt help to think negatively.

Once she got to her apartment and settled in she noticed there was a message on the answering machine. She pressed play.

"First unheard message, sent today at 10:26pm. 'Hi honey its Michael. I just wanted to say goodnight. No bad luck tonight. I hope you are getting your beauty sleep. Love you.'" Olivia quickly deleted the message.

"Sencond unheard message sent today at 10:58pm. 'Hey Liv. Its Elliot. Call me. I dont think I can make it tomorrow. I love you.'"

Olivia sat down on the couch letting the words sink in. As she began to cry the phone rang. "Benson." it was Michael. "Michael Im going to bed now. Ill see you tomorrow." She quickly hung up. She wanted to talk to Elliot. She wanted him to hold her in his giant bear arms and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted to feel the muscles in his arms hold her tight. She wanted to feel like she was the most loved women in the world.

She picked up the phone and called Elliot. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello." he answered in a groggy voice.

"El its Liv."

"Did you get my message?"

"I love you too Elliot." she answered with tears coming down her face.

"Dont cry Liv." he aways knew every emotion she was feeling.

"I have to. Elliot Im marrying Michael tomorrow. Tell me how Im not suppose to cry."

"Ill be there for you tomorrow.

"Thank you."

"Olivia?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Elliot."

It was now the morning of the wedding. Olivia had never been more nerious. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. As she got into her dress she thought of Elliot. She was so happy that he was going to be there, but she wished she wasnt getting married. She was so confused as to what she thought she should do. She didnt want to hurt anyone.  
"Olivia you look great." Casey said as she walked into the room.

"Thank you."

Olivia followed Casey to meet Captain to get ready to walk down the aisle. Everyone lined up and was ready when the organ began to play.

"Is Elliot here?" Olivia neriously asked Captian.

"No. Im sorry."

"Its okay." Olivia lied.

They followed the brides maides down the aisle and soon they had reached Michael. Captian turned her vail and gave Olivia to Michael before he sat down.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to bring together Michael and Olivia in marriage. Is there anyone here that believes for some reason that these two should not be wed?"

Olivia bit her lip hoping that someone, anyone would raise their hand or stand or do anything. Most of all she wished that Elliot was there.

Michael said his vows and than it was Olivias turn. There was a slight commotion which caused Olivia along with everyone else to look back to the doors. It was Elliot. Olivia took out the letter and silently read it over again. Than she looked back at Elliot. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Olivia looked at the letter, than at Michael. She picked up her dress and ran. She ran to Elliot and they ran out of the church and stopped where no one could see them.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked out of breath.

"Running to you. I dont want to marry Michael. I love you."

Elliot took Olivia's face in the palm of his hand and kissed her.

"We have to get out of her." Olivia laughed.

They quickly ran to his car, but when they got to it Michael and everyone from the church was there. Olivias smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Olivia what are doing running to this scum bag?" Michael asked with anger.

Olivia was mad. No one talked about her partner like that. "I love that scumbag." Olivia brought back her fist and punched him so hard he fell back.

Elliot walked over to her and picked her up to carry her to the car, but first he put one foot on Michael and pushed down.

"Didnt anyone tell you that youre the scumbag?"

As Elliot turned and went to the car Olivia kissed him and everyone cheered. Elliot turned to see that Captain was cheering and clapping too.

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked.

"Can we go to my apartment so I can change?"

"But you look so beautiful."

"Elliot I am going to burn this. And if we ever get married I am not wearing this piece of crap."

Elliot laughed. "We will."

"We will what?"

"Get married."

Olivia giggled and took Elliots hand in hers.

* * *

Okay thats it. Thanks for reading 'The Letter'. I might have a sequel in the near future, but maybe not. Please Review. 


End file.
